I Can't Do That
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: The prequel to Wufei's Long Lost Love Returns. Now does it make a little sense? LOL!


Screamaa:Okay okay okay.....I waited for a while! I WAS A VICTIM OF THE EVIL DEMENTED WRITER'S BLOCK!  
Watch out! It comes complete with a set of Typo Demons! Anyhoo, the prologue to Wufei's Long Lost Love Returns  
is here.  
  
Celes: WHO CARES?!?!?! STORY STORY STORY!  
  
Chibi-kun: *Stuffs a sock in Celes' mouth* Shut up. No one invited you.  
  
Celes: *Spits it out* No one invited you either, mutt!  
  
Screamaa: Okay, all of you, shush up.   
  
Weird guy in business suit: You forgot the disclaimer! HAHAHA! LAWSUIT!  
  
Chibi-kun: Are you human?  
  
Weird guy in business suit: Not exactly. I'm a lawyer.  
  
Celes: *Mutters* Baka.  
  
Screamaa: Well, I was just getting to the disclaimer. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of these. So if ya wana sue me go ahead, pal, I got ALLLL the paperclips ya WANT!!!  
I also don't own the song "I Can't Do That". It's owned by Stephen Simmonds.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
============================  
I tried to be the lover that you wanted  
But I'm trapped inside myself  
Well, well, well....  
============================  
  
Wufei sat on the edge of his bed, mind racing. Why was Usagi so damned distant lately?  
What was he doing wrong? He needed to find out what it was and fix it. FAST. No need to  
lose her over something trivial. If he lost her, he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't lose.  
He was Chang Wufei for crying out loud.   
  
"Hey Wufei!" His friend Yao called. "How is the whipped ex-woman hater doing?"  
  
Wufei scowled. Yao had the damnedest timing on when he decided to make his annoying presence known. This  
was one of those times that he really didn't need the other man hanging around just to tease him about the simple  
fact that he didn't treat his onna like a prize to show off on his arm. Wufei always treated his onna like she was  
the queen of the cosmos. In fact, his nickname for her was Syi Wang Mu, which meant Queen of the Western Skies.  
  
"Wufei!" Shouted another voice. Oh great. If Yi Tao was here.... so was....  
  
"Hey CHANGMEISTER!!!" Jun Fan. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Damn. Did he say damn enough? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Changy wangy puddin and a pie!" Pie? PAI! Usagi's twin sister who looked alot like Hotaru, only Pai wore red, and..   
was really happy alot. And, her name wasn't Hotaru. It was Pai. Well, duh.   
  
"How's your bitch? Oh wait..... in your relationship, YOU'RE the bitch. HER bitch." The guys started laughing.  
How was his relationship? Good question. How WAS his relationship? He didn't know.  
  
============================  
I tried to see why our love was haunted  
Though my heart is strong   
I cannot right what's wrong, Yea  
============================  
  
  
He walked silently into their bedroom, fully intent on having a talk.   
  
When he got there, she was in tears, sobbing.  
  
All the 'manly' confidence and anger they gave him immediately dissipated.   
  
He hated seeing her crying.   
  
He ran over to the bed.   
  
"Syi Wang Mu? Daijoubu ka?"  
  
She sniffled, before whispering a   
  
"Hai....d-d-dai.....daijou....daijoub-b-bu."  
  
He chuckled lightly.   
  
"You're horrid at lying, love."  
  
She jumped into his arms and kissed him.   
  
Truth be told she hated having to leave him.   
  
Would he understand?  
  
What if after she left he found some other girl?   
  
Her heart shattered at the thought, which was why she pressed on with the kiss.  
  
============================  
Trying to hold on  
I don't wana let you go  
It ain't over, Til it's over oh no  
============================  
  
"Gee," A voice teased. "I sure hope I'm not interrupting your lovelife."  
  
Wufei glared at the onna in the doorway. "What do you want?"  
  
The Onna shrugged. "If you two are going to get it on, I don't want any vocals."  
  
Wufei got his 'I'm pissed at you and unless you wana die a slow and painful death, buzz off' look on his face.  
  
"What the HELL do you WANT, PAI?!?!?"  
  
"To see why my MeiMei is in tears. Are you the cause of it?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Naze? Why is she in tears? Ne, you can tell me this?"  
  
"Go AWAY Pai."  
  
"Zakkanyo. (Fuck off)"  
  
Usagi sighed. "Fine then. I'll leave." With that she stood up and walked out.  
  
"GODDAMN YOU TO HELL PAI!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Be careful girlyman. Your mascara might run."  
  
He flipped her the birdie and ran out.  
  
============================  
I can't help the way I feel  
I can't give what I don't have  
Anything you want me to I will  
But I can't do that, Yea  
I can't help the way I feel  
I can't give what I don't have  
Anything you want me to I will  
But I can't do that  
============================  
  
Usagi looked down. She didn't want to leave. But he still had his whole life  
in front of him. So what if a psycho killer was following her? She wouldn't tell  
him that. He'd try to go after Mamoru.   
  
  
============================  
Dealing with this feeling that's come over me  
From when we got to play  
If we lose we've got to pay, yea  
I love you so, that's all I wanted you to know  
I only live to tell, before we break the spell   
============================  
  
  
"Wufei, I have to tell you something."  
  
Wait. Since when did she call him by his name and not her nickname for him?  
  
"I have to leave. I have things I have to deal with in Japan."  
  
"Then I'll come wi-"  
  
"Iie! You cannot."  
  
"Naze?"  
  
  
============================  
Oh no! I can't help the way I feel  
I can't give what I don't have  
Anything you want me to I will  
But I can't do that  
Oh I can't help the way I feel  
I can't give what I don't have  
Anything you want me to I will  
But I can't do that  
============================  
  
Usagi boarded the plane with a heavy heart. Wufei was behind her, pledging his heart and soul  
to her in Chinese. (Authors Note: Everything with a ~ in front and behind it is in Chinese, okay?  
I dunno that much Chinese!)  
  
~Please don't leave me! You can't leave me. Let me come with you! I'll make you happy please! I will  
never ever love anyone as much as I love you. You want my heart? My soul? You already have them! I can't  
give what I don't have anymore! I'll do anything you want me to! Just . . . I can't let you leave me!~  
  
Usagi turned and looked at him. "Wufei, ~I'll come back I promise I will! I will be back for you! Our love  
is a never ending love, like a circle, always coming back again and again. I'll miss you, but I will be back.  
Until then, hold safe my heart.~ Wo ai ni!" She quickly kissed him before boarding the plane.  
  
"Wo ai ni!" He shouted at her.  
  
  
============================  
*Instrumental*  
Doo doo doo wha doo  
Doo doo doo wha doo  
I can't help the way  
I can't help the way I feel  
I can't  
I can't give what I don't have  
I don't  
Anything you want me to I will  
Yes I will  
But I can't do that  
I can't do that  
I can't do that  
It ain't over  
Til it's over  
I can't do that . . .  
*Instrumental*  
============================  
  
He must have stood there for hours, miserably. He walked miserably home in the pouring rain.  
When he was 2 blocks from the airport, a car drove up. "Wufei! Get in before you catch your  
death out here and my sister murders me!"  
  
PAI! He looked at her. "She's gone."  
  
"I know. She'll be back. Want to do something to pass the time? There's a person I just talked to.  
He likes what you can do. His name is Dr. J. You might want to meet him and check this out."  
  
  
====================================================================================  
  
  
Okay. Owari. End. Well, of this fic lol. 


End file.
